Dawn of The Dragons
by bringmetolife14
Summary: Lucy and Lacy ,the Spirit Twins are in Hargeon one day and meet the Dragon Duo, Sting and his bro Natsu. after an incident prompts them to meet once more the Dragon Duo take the Spirit Twins withthem to Fairy Tail. Follow the Heartfilia Twins on their journey with new friends! O.c.'s will definitely be involved! Sticy and Nala and more pairings within
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hargeon Town

"e-excuse me, are you okay?" a train conductor spoke looking down at two boys slumped against the ground.

"aye. this happens all the time." said a blue... talking...

cat.

"Sting-kun and Natsu-san never need help" said a brownish-red... talking... cat?

"I'm never riding a train again" said the groaning pink-haired boy.

"if the info we got is correct, they should be in this town. let's go." the blue cat said while walking off the train with the red cat.

the train whistled and started to leave the Station.

"there it goes."

"Happy/Lector!"

"Sting-kun! " lector wailed going after the train.

"aye!" Happy caroled going after lector.

~elsewhere in a magic shop~

while the shop owner displayed the ' Colors' magic to the youngest blonde, the older blonde was looking for something else.

"Lucy! These colors are so kawaii!" said the younger twin with black eyes and short wild blonde hair.

"Lacy, we already have one of those." the twin with the longer hair in a side ponytail and big brown eyes sighed.

Lacy pouted as Lucy squealed seeing a silver gate key.

"That's the doggy key, ain't it?" Lacy yawned.

"un! how much?" lucy grinned

"20,000 jewels."

"I'm sorry. come again?" lacy scoffed.

"I said 20,000 jewels."

Lacy and Lucy shared a look and together they combined their sexiness and attempted to seduce the old man.

- and then...-

"tch. he only gave us a 2,000 jewel discount " lucy grumbled.

"waaaaaaaah us our sex appeal only worth 2,000 jewels?! " lacy wailed.

lucy kicked a trash can as some girls passed by squealing about Salamander. The female twins looked at each other with excited grins.

"Salamander..."

"Here we come!"

They ran off giggling like fangirls to get a glimpse of Salamander. When they were able to push through and look at him, they saw a tall man with spikey dark Blue hair and dark eyez in showy ornate clothing.

Both twins has a disgusted schocked face on but they both noticed that their hearts were beating fast.

When Salamander looked at them they squeaked.

"Igneel! Igneel!" a voice cried Out .

a pink-haired boy came barreling through with two cats and a blinde haired boy behind him.

Lacy and Lucy blinked as the ' charm' spell broke. "Eh?" they blurted.

"who are you?" the boy asked looking at Salamander.

"you may know me as Salamander" the man grinned.

The pink and blonde haired boys blinked and walked away with their strangely coloured cats.

Fangirls started to protest and trample over the poor unsuspecting boys.

"That's enough girls. They didn't really mean it." Salamander said.

"Yoyre so kind Salamander-sama." the girls squealed.

Lacy held her hand over her mouth to keep from upchucking her breakfast. she and Lucy snuck a little ways away from the Salamander and his fans. while Salamander instantly produced a signed autograph for the poor pink boy.

"I'll give you my signature. you can show it off to your friends."

"I don't want it" the boy grumbled.

once again fangirls were uproaring and kicked the boy away.

"It wasn't him" the blue cat said

"I appreciate your enthusiastic welcome. so please excuse me." Salamander said as he snapped his fingers and a carpet of fire carried him off. "we're having a party on the ship tonight. please come."

"what is he?" the pink haired boy grumbled.

"He is really disgusting" lucy sighed as Lacy kept squealing about the Party.

Both boys and cats simply looked at Lucy and Lacy.

"thanks for earlier" Lucy trimmed

"huh?"

"what'd we do?"

"well you barged in and broke the spell on me and Lacy"

"broke the spell~ broke the spell~" the crazy childish twin sang dancing and twirling around

"we didn't mean to"

the cats simply stared at Lacy.

"I'm Lacy Heartfilia. And she's my older sister Lucy Heartfilia."

"can we repay you for helping out by treating you to lunch?"

"food!" the Boys grinned.

~the diner~

"so, you guys are Natsu, Sting, Happy and Lector, right?" Lucy and Lacy Chimed.

"Aye!" Happy said scarfing down a fish.

while Lacy shipped her milkshake, Lucy went into a whole lecture guilds and the one that she and Lacy wanted to join.

"you talk alot" natsu said

sting just whacked him upside the head.

"what was that for?!"

"for being rude." sting growled.

Lacy giggled, "by the way aren't you looking for someone?"

"aye, its Igneel" Happy

"We heard the Salamanders coming to town. so we came. but it was the wrong person." sting sulked.

"this salamander doesn't look like a salamander." Lector

"I totally believed that it was Igneel " natsu pouted.

"how could a human look like a salamander?" Lucy asked.

"Igneel isn't a human." natsu

"Igneel is a real dragon" Happy

"There's no way a dragon would come into town!"

The cats and boys taped at her with their eyes wide open.

"They're so KAWAII, Lucy-nee!" Lacy squealed.

Lucy sighed, "they just noticed that didn't they?" at lacy's nod she got up, paid for the food and left with Lacy.

"Enjoy the food~" Lacy called out before she was dragged off.

Sting turned to Natsu once they were gone and said, "You do realize we just let our potential mates walk out the door and we probably won't see them again"

"I have a feeling We'll see them sooner than you think." Natsu smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: party

~the park~

Lacy played with some kids, while Lucy read 'Sorcerer's Weekly'.

As Lucy giggled over the eploits and deeds of her dream guild, Fairy Tail.

she didn't notice the dark eyes tracing her every movement from the bushes.

"I Wonder how me and Lacy can get into Fairy Tail. it's the best." she grinned sitting up.

"I see. You Want to get into Fairy Tail?" a voice came from the bushes and she turned around.

Lucy looked at Salamander.

"S-salamander?!"

Salamander hopped Out of the bushes.

'Creeper alert!' Lucy thought looking around franctically.

"Oh man. I've been looking all over for you. I really wanted you and your sister to come to my party on my ship tonight."

E-eeh?!" Lucy got up grimacing and stepped back. "Your charm magic won't work on me. its weakpoint is 'understanding' as long as the person knows about it the magic is useless."

Salamander smirked. "I knew it! I knew you were a mage when our eyes met. its okay. I'll be happy if you just come to the party."

"There is absolutely...no way I'm going to a nasty guys Party! Neither is my sister" Lucy growled.

"Nasty? me?"

"Charm magic? You wanna be popular that much?"

"That's Only a trial. I just want to be a celebrity at my party."

Lucy started to walk away to Lacy and the kids. "You're an idiot. Not even close to being a popular mage."

"Wait up, you... want to join Fairy Tail, right?" he asked.

she stopped abruptly and looked back at him.

"Have you ever heard of salamander from Fairy Tail?"

"I have!" Lucy grasped. "Oh my Glob .are you of Fairy Tail's mages? "

"I am. If you want to join, I can talk to the master for you."

Lucy squealed and started jumping for joy."It'll be a wonderful party, won't it?"

"Your personality is really easy to understand, huh..."

"C-can we really join Fairy Tail?!"

"Of course. but please dont tell anyone about charm"

"Okay~"

"See you later at the party" he said as Lacy walked up to Lucy.

"We're Going to a Party? "

"yep and then we can join Fairy Tail!"

The twins ran off squealing to get ready for the party.

- and then...-

Sting walked along a street as Natsu parted his belly.

"I ate alot!" Natsu grinned.

"Aye." Happy said.

Lector looked off in the distance at a ship with Happy.

"oh yeah, that Salamander said he'd have a party on a ship. I wonder if its in that one."

"I feel... sick" Natsu groaned.

"Dont get motion sickness by thinking about it! " Lector sighed.

Nearby a couple of girls started speaking about Salamander and Fairy Tail.

Natsu frowned looking at the boat and Sting scowled.

"Fairy Tail..." they mumbled.

~on the ship~

"Lucy and Lacy, huh?"

"yep Yep~" Lacy

"Such pretty names"

"Thanks"

"Lets have a toast first"

"What about the other girls?"

"Its okay. I feel like drinking with two beautiful twins." he snapped his fingers and drops of wine started floating in the air floating to their mouths. "open your mouth. let me feed you"

'Cuh-reepy!' Lucy thought.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Lacy slimou forward passing out From the wine she had in her hands. Lucy smacked the droplets away from herself.

"What do you think you're doing?! " Lucy growled getting up. "You drugged my sister!"

Salamander sneered. "Bad girl. You should've gone to sleep peacefully like your sister."

In the blink of an eye, Lucy was held down by a bunch of thugs. Lacy was slung over one of the thugs' shoulders.

"what's Going on?!" Lucy yelled. "Let me go you ugly bastards! who are you?!"

Salamander gabbed her chin forcefully. "Welcome to our slave ship. I must ask you to remain silent until we get to Bosco."

"Eh?! what about Fairy Tail?!"

He sighed. "Blondes ... I told you it is a slave ship. I brought you in as merchandise from the. beginning. just give up"

Lucy growled and kicked him in the ground. "That's for insinuating I'm Dumb! let me go now!"

Salamander groaned getting back up and slapped Lucy whilst his goon slid his hand up her thigh taking away her gold and silver gates keys.

"Gate keys, eh? Useless." he threw them out of the porthole and Started to walk to her with a steaming hot brand. "Let me brand you a slave first"

'abusing magic, cheating people, and performing slavery!' she thought as she started to cry. "You are the worst mage ever!"

A crash came from above and two people dropped down landing on their haunches. Natsu and Sting glowered at Salamander as the dust cleared.

"The brats from before" Salamander

"N-Natsu? Sting?"

Then both boys began to get sick. "Ugh! it's... too much"

"SERIOUSLY?! " Lucy screeched.

"Lucy, what're you doing here? " Happy asked as he and Lector flew in grabbing her and Lacy.

"They tricked me. They said they'd get me and Lacy into Fairy Tail" Lucy whined "wait... why do you have wings?"

"We'll talk about it later."

"What about Sting and Natsu?"

Happy and Lector flew her and Lacy away.

"We cant carry more then one person each."

"I won't let you get away! " Salamander growled letting out a blast of fire magic.

Lucy squeaked as they dodged it and flew off.

The men started shooting at her and the mysteriously flying cats.

"Time's up"

Happy and Lector

"Huh?" Lucy

The wings disappeared and they hit the water.

Lucy looked over at Lacy and saw that the water woke her up. Lucy pointed at Happy and Lector and then pointed up while swimming down to find her keys.

Lacy grabbed Happy and Lector swimming up to the surface.

"Where's Lucy?" Lector asked coughing.

"She's getting something." Lacy panted.

Lucy soon resurfaced with a key in hand.

"Hang on tight." Lacy said to Happy and Lector.

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy cried out as a golden light appeared.

A mermaid with blue hair, eyes, a bikini top and a pierced tail appeared.

"Whoa!" Happy exclaimed.

"Aquarius! Send the ship back to the coast!"

"Tch!" Aquarius scoffed.

"Eh?!"

"Here it comes~" Lacy sang.

"If you ever drop the keys again, ill kill you!"

"I.. I'm sorry!" Lucy squeaked.

Aquarius lifted her jug And let out a wave that washed not only the ship ashore but also Lucy, Lacy, Happy, Lector, and some ... marine life.

~ship~

"what the hell was that?!" Salamander asked.

"It... stopped" Sting mumbled.

"The rocking stopped" Natsu said as they started to get up growling.

~outside~

"What were you thinking?! you could've killed us." Lucy yelled at Aquarius.

"My bad. I got the ship as well."

"You were aiming at us!"

Lacy poured and started to cry. Happy and Lector started freaking out on how to calm her down.

"Dont call me for a while. I'm going on a trip for a week with my boyfriend. with my boyfriend. "

"No need to repeat it!" Lucy growled as Aquarius faded away back to the Spirit world. She got up to comfort Lacy as an explosion occurred and the men ran Out with Natsu and Sting chasing after them taking some down with a couple of punches and tackles.

"Bora what do we do?" a guy asked the Salamander.

"Dont call me that!"

Happy started to explain to Lacy who Bora was as Sting and Natsu beat up some men.

"Wh-who are you!"

"I'm Natsu" Natsu smirked.

"I'm Sting"

"And we're from Fairy Tail!"

"Eh?!" Lucy

"Natsu and Sting are From Fairy Tail!" Lacy squealed.

"Wh-whatever! you're just noisy brats! " Bora growled blasting them with fire.

Sting stepped out of the smoke as the fire quickly disappeared... into...Natsu's ...mouth.

"Eh? h-he's eating the fire?!" Lucy

"Oh my Glob! that's so cool!" Lacy

"This stuff tastes awful!" Natsu sighed "Itadakimasu" he wipe his mouth grinning ferally.

"Wh-what is he?!" "Fire..?!" "Did he eat fire?!"

"Fire won't work on Natsu" Happy said with a creepy blank face.

Lacy took one look at Happy and started to cry again. "Waaaaah! Scary! Happys gonna murder me in my sleep with Sakana! "

Lector gawked at Lacy while Lucy franctically tried to calm her down.

A loud crash was heard as a though landed in a heap of wood by Sting who kept his hands in his pockets while kicking and sorting the thugs by himself.

"I'm all fire up!" Natsu grinned wildly. "Fire Dragons..." he took in a deep breath "Roar!" And let out a torrent of fire at Bora and his thugs.

"You're overdoing it!" Lucy yelled looking at the destroyed port.

The military came running up. Sting Grabbed Lucy and Lector as Natsu grabbed Lacy and Happy and they ran away with the girls.

"Why are you taking us?!" Lucy

Sting looked back at her with a wide fangy Grin "You wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?"

Natsu grinned at Lacy. " Then come with us!"

Lucy and Lacy smiled looking at each other "Okay~!"

Thus began their Journey into New friends, many many adventures and maybe even love.

hey guys. here's chapter 2 I hope you liked it. chapter 3 will be up soon. people want to know more about Lacy. well that information will be gradually revealed as the chapters are put up. I have the story written up to oracion seis arc I just have to type them up. if you have any ideas for that arc LT me know because I'm sorta stuck ^^" gomen-ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fairy Tail

~Magnolia~

"I-it's huge!" Lucy looked up at the giant building of the mage guild she and Lacy wanted to join.

"Tee-hee. That's what she said." Lace giggled.

Sting kicked open the doors with Natsu. "We're home."

"Natsu, Sting, Happy, Lector. Welcome home." the people inside said.

Lucy and Lacy walked in as Sting wandered off with the cats. Natsu kicked someone in the face saying something about fake information. which immediately started a brawl.

Lacy kept close to Lucy as they observed everyone.

A man around their age With only boxers on And black hair stepped up. "Did you say Natsu is back? I got a fight to settle with him."

"Gray, put in some clothes." a woman with brown hair and a bikini top on said before drinking a barrel of beer.

Then came a large man with white hair and a scar on his face. "Fight with costs to show you're a man!"

Natsu and Gray knocked him out with one punch.

"Mistah Man got owned!" Lacy grinned.

Along came a guy with spikey orange hair and tinted glasses in a fur jacket. "It's so noisy here."

"Kya! Its Loke. The top ranked 'mage you want to have as a boyfriend'!" Lacy squealed in fangirlish delight.

Lucy held her twin back since Lacy was super close to jumping his bones. "He's a playboy. I forbid it."

"Aw..." Lacy pouted.

"Newcomers?" A voice asked.

Lucy turned around seeing Mirajane.

"Kya! You're Mirajane!" the twins squealed.

"Don't you have to stop them?" Lucy asked.

"This happens all the time. Don't worry about it." Mira smiled as a bottle hit her and she fell, "Besides... " She got back up "Isn't it fun this way?"

Lacy nodded eagerly as Grand crashed next to them With no bosses on. Natsu smirked waving Grays bosses around.

"My underwear!"

"Don't face this way!" Lucy yelled covering Lacy's eyes. Lacy swooned giggling.

"Lady, do you mind if I have some under-"

Lucy punched him before he could finish the question. "No way I'd do that!"

Suddenly Lucy was in Loke's arms. "They've no elegance. By the way, which modeling agency do you come from?"

"Eh?!"

Sting stepped in snatching her away from Loke. "She's off limits, Loke"

Lacy aaaah next to Mira happily chatting randomly. Lucy Blushed looking up at Sting.

"Um thanks" she smiled.

"No problem." He smirked. He let her down but kept an arm around her waist unconsciously.

"Men should Fight with fists! "

"I said, you're getting in our way!" Natsu punched out the big guy again.

"So noisy. I can't even drink peacefully. Guys it's time" the brunette woman with a barrel of beer held up a card. "To end this."

Gray put his fist in his palm. The Boy guys right arm transformed. Loke grabbed one of his rings. Natsu lit his hands on fire.

"Things are getting too intense." Mira sighed.

A large shadow appeared. "That's enough. Cut it out, you fools!"

"He's huge!" Lucy gasped.

"That's what she said!" Lacy grinned mischievously.

"Lacy!" Lucy groaned.

Everyone fell silent.

"Ah, master. You're here." Mira said.

Lucy's jaw dropped but she quickly closed it.

Natsu grinned laughing, "You all got so scared! This match is my win!" Then Natsu immediately met the floor as the Master stepped on him.

"Hn? Newcomers? " the Master asked as Lacy and Lucy nodded.

He started to shrink until he came to Lucy's knees. "Nice to meet you." He was a little old man with a funny hat and he jumped up to the second floors balcony. His head smacked the railing but he climbed up onto it quickly.

As he started to lecture everyone about what the Magic Council sent him, Lucy looked around at the mages that were mentioned.

"But... Forget about the council members." He set the papers on fire and threw it to Natsu. He then started to talk about magic and the way of Fairy Tails mages.

As everyone cheered, Lucy and Lacy smiled happy to have been brought here.

-And then...-

Having already gotten her guild stamp on her left hand in Baby Blue, Lacy cheered Cana on in a drinking match while Natsu ate some flaming foods and Sting discreetly watched Lucy. Lucy had her guild stamp on her right hand in pink.

Lucy and Lacy cheered, "We're a part of Fairy Tail!"

"Good for you, Luigi And Lauren. " Natsu said.

"It's Lucy And Lacy!" Lucy growled as Lacy started to cry.

Guys started to fawn over Lacy while Lucy looks at ads for a place to stay. Natsu looked at the request board as a small boy walked in with black hair asking for his father.

"You're annoying, Romeo. If you are the son of a mage, trust your father, be a good boy and wait for him at home." Makarov

"He said he'd come back in three days. It's been a week since then." Romeo

"Macao's job is at Mt. Hakobe, isn't it?" Makarov

"It's not that far either! Please llook for him. I'm worried about him." Romeo

"No way! Your dad is a mage! We have no mage here who can't take care of himself! Go home and drink your milk or something!" Makarov

Romeo sniffled and then punched Master Makarov and ran out of the guild.

Lucy sat at the bar. "It's very strict in here, isn't it?"

Lacy stopped her blubbering and went after Romeo to comfort him.

"Master is like that, but he's worried about Macao, too." Mira

Natsu And Sting shared a look and left the guild With Lector and Happy following them.

"Master... They're gonna do something bad." Nab said.

"I bet they're gonna go help Macao."

"Stupid kids."

"If they do that, it'll only hurt Macao's pride."

"No one can decide what they do. Just let them be." Master said.

"Wh-what happened to them all of a sudden?" Lucy asked.

"The same thing happened to Natsu and Sting." Mira replied.

"Natsu's father hasn't come back since he left. And Stings father died right before his very eyes. Though by fathers I mean Foster parents. They're dragons." Mira

Lucy fell over but got up gasping. "D-dragons?! Natsu and Sting were raised by dragons?"

Mira nodded, "It's true."

Lucy looked down at her drinks as Mira kept speaking.

"I see... and That's Igneel."

"Weisslogia was Stings father. Sting wants Natsu to be ale to see Igneel again. aren't they cute?"

"Eh?"

"We are... Mages of Fairy Tail are... All ... Carrying something... wounds... pain... suffering... And I as well..."

"Eh?"

"No...Nothing." Mira grinned.

Lucy stayed silent.

"So found somewhere to stay yet?"

"Hm... I found an ad for a 2 bedroom house for 90,000 jewels. Its on Strawberry Street."

"Sounds Good. Do you have enough to get it?"

Lucy got out her purse and Lacy's as well and started counting her jewels.

"Nope. I guess I'll have to earn some, huh?"

"I have the perfect thing! Until you get a team and get yourself settled in, you can help me with waitressing."

Lucy grinned after some thought. "Okay." She got up. "But first I'll look for Lacy. She doesn't like the dark."

Lucy waved as she headed out to find her sister. She wandered the streets until she heard a voice crying out in pain. Without a second thought, she ran to the source. When she got there, she saw Romeo holding an injured Lacy with a couple of thugs surrounding them.

"C'mon kid, hand over the girl."

"No way!" Romeo growled.

A man reached his hand out but Lucy flogged his hand with her whip.

"Get the he'll away from my sister and Romeo!" Lucy growled pulling at the whip.

The men walked to her with lecherous grins.

She took out one of her keys. "Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

A big muscular bull appeared weilding an axe. "Moo! Lucy your boobs are fabulous! "

Lucy sweatdropped sighing, "Taurus, they hurt Lacy! Make them pay!"

"Moon! You got it!" Taurus howled as he started to beat up the thugs while Lucy rushed to Lacy and Romeo.

"Behind you!" Romeo yelled.

"Behind you!" Romeo yelled.

Lucy whirled around roundhouse kicking the thug ready to knock her out.

"Lucy!" she heard as she felt a sharp pain blooming in her head as she blacked out. "R...run"

:Taurus: ((you see this it means a character change.))

Taurus 'moo'ed in anger and finished off the thugs. He picked up Lucy And Lacy telling Romeo to lead him to the guild quickly.

As they ran in, Taurus quickly laid them down on a table. "Help Lacy and my master, moo!" He disappeared back to the Celestial Spirit world.

:Lacy:

Lacy groaned as Mira finished wrapping them up.

"What happened?" Mira asked.

"I was walking Romeo home so he wouldn't get hurt when these guys jumped me and I blacked out. How'd I get here?"

"Lucy-nee appeared from nowhere and summoned a big bull man and he beat the jerks up but Lucy-nee got hit in the head. The big bull man carried you two here." Romeo said glomping Lacy.

Lacy looked over at Lucy tearing up. "I'm such a burden to her."

"You're family. She's Always gonna look out for you. And so will all of us here at Fairy Tail." Mira said.

"W-why?"

"Because you're nakama now." Mira grinned.

Lacy released tears of happiness. "Thank you. we finally have a home."

Mira smiled kindly. "Rest here for tonight and tomorrow I'll help you and Lucy gather jewels for a house."

Lacy nodded And laid down promptly falling asleep.

:Mira:

Mira got Elfman to walk Romeo home while she assured everyone that Lucy and Lacy were going to be alright. The rest of the night was filled with Laughter, chatter, And fights.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: hey guys. I'll update a different story every day or every other day. reason is I'm looking for a job and my girl got me back into playing Pokemon Y.

This chapter of DoTD contains some randomness on lacy's side. I know there's a few stories kinda like this where Sting meets Lucy instead of Natsu but mine as you can see is different. For some of the chapters I've written I had to reference from the anime and manga. The next chapter of DoTD is the beginning of the Phantom Lord arc. I made it as best I could but I really stinky at writing fighting scenes.

chapter 4: home

:Lucy:

Despite Mira telling her to stay in bed, Lucy was adamant about making enough Jewel for her and Lacy to buy a home. Lucy did promise that if she felt dizzy or was in pain, she'd sit down And then rest. Mira agreed and had Lucy change into some clothes.

"Ummm Mra-san are you See about this?" Lucy asked while wearing a pink and white waitress outfit.

"Of course, you look so cute!" Mira giggled.

"Lu-nee is so pretty!" Lacy squealed.

"Aye!" Romeo said in a poor imitation of Happy.

The girls laughed as Lucy began taking orders and giving them drinks.

Gray ordered something to drink. "What are you wearing?"

"What aren't you wearing?" Lucy countered as Gray looked down seeing himself in only his underwear.

"When did this happen?!" he cried out.

Lucy laughed as she kept working.

-And then...-

The doors were kicked open as Sting and Natsu walked in with the cats and a badaged up Macao.

"Daddy!" Romeo grinned running and glomping Macao.

Lucy and Lacy smile watching the family reunion.

"Luce, Lace." The two girls looked up seeing Sting and Natsu with serious faces.

Sting looked at Lucy's bandaged head while Natsu looked at Lacy's bandaged shoulder and arm.

"What happened?" they asked.

"Um... well..." the girls looked at each other.

"They got into some trouble but Lucy saved Lacy and Romeo with a spirit before anything really bad happened. Lucy got hit in the head. They're both fine though. So don't worry too much." Mira said cleaning some glasses.

"Lucy-nee was awesome." Romeo exclaimed.

The boys both visibly relaxed slightly.

"You liiiike them." Happy said pointing at the girls.

Lucy blushed while Lacy giggled. Natsu denied it vigorously as Sting grunted.

Lector landed on Lucy's shoulder. "Sting-kun will destroy anyone who hurts Lucy-san!"

Lucy blushed as she turned around and started waitressing again.

"What's she doing?" Natsu asked.

"While they're recovering, Lucy is gonna work as a waitress to save up Jewels to buy a home for her and Lacy." Mira

"Oh." the boys said.

Lacy giggled as she played with Happy. "Kawaii."

Natsu looked for a job on the request board while Sting watched Lucy.

Lacy turned to Sting. "Do you like my sister? You keep watching her."

Sting blushed looking away. "Maybe..."

Lacy grinned "Don't worry. I won't tell her."

Sting smiled slightly. "Thanks"

Lacy nodded.

Sting handed over some Jewels to Lacy. "Pay me back when you Two can. I'm always willing to help nakama."

"Yay!" Lacy grinned showing the jewels to Lucy. Lucy looked at Sting shocked but then smiled thankful to him.

Lucy then recounted her jewels and looked at Mira. "We have enough for the house!"

"Congratulations! At lunch you can head out and get the house." Mira said.

"Okay~"

-And then...-

Lucy looked around her and Lacy's new house. While Lacy relaxed in the bath, Lucy walked to her new room in a towel. She opened the door and saw Sting And Lector sittingon her bed.

"Yo"

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

"We came to visit"

"Who let you in?"

"Lacy said it was cool"

Lucy grumbled silently plotting her sister's demise. "Why my room?"

"It smells like you"

Lucy blinked and grabbed some clothes.

"Tell her, Sting-kun."

"Oh right. Since you're new and all, we wanna see your magic. Call out a spirit."

"Um... okay." Lucy instructed him to turn around and close his eyes as she got dressed.

Dressed in shorts and a tank top, she got out her keys. "You Can look Now."

Sting turned back around and watched her.

"I am linked to the path to the world of the Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call, and pass through the gate, Nikora!"

A White light appeared and when it faded it showed a. small white creature with a carrot-like nose. "Puu-puun!"

"What is he?" Lector asked.

"He's a doggy, of course." Lacy popped out of nowhere and huggled Nikora with her breasts barely covered in her towel.

Sting quickly looked away. "Lacy, put some clothes on."

Lacy squeaked and ran to her room.

Lucy sighed and started to do her contract with Nikora whom she named Plue. "There all done."

"Puu-puun!" Plue said looking at Sting and Lector.

"That's a great idea, Plue!" Sting grinned.

"You understand him?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"Yup. Let's make a team!"

"Team?"

"Sting-kun's the best!" Lector cheered.

"Though in Fairy Tail, we are nakama. We make a team with whoever we get along with. It makes jobs fun and easier."

"Sounds fun. But what about Natsu, Lacy, and Happy?"

"They can join too."

Lucy grinned hugging him "I'm in!"

Sting blushed softly and returned the hug.

Natsu burst in "I found our next job! All we need is Lucy or Lacy."

Happy walks in seeing Lucy hugging Sting. "You liiiiike him."

"I'll sic Lacy on you with barbecue sauce." Lucy grumbled coating at Happy.

"Waaah! They're gonna eat me!"

Sting and Lector laughed as Lucy looked at Natsu. "What's the job?"

Natsu handed over the flyer.

"200,000 jewels. To get a book from Everlue's mansion!" She scanned the page and then gaped glaring at Natsu "Hiring a blonde maid?!"

Natsu grinned and Sting sighed.

"You tricked me!"

Lacy walked in wearing baggy pants and a sports bra. "Spirit Mages value their promises remember that, nee-san"

"Fine." Lucy pouted.

"By the way, Lace. What magic do you use?"

Lacy smiled shyly. "Mine is kind of like nee-sans. I use Ethereal Spirit magic. Wanna see?"

The boys nodded.

Lacy whipped out a white key. "Open! Gate of the Felis Catus! Matagot!" A shimmering light appeared and when it faded away, there stood a nearly see-through girl With cat features. She wore a loose white dress and had serene grey eyes with orange hair.

"You called, nyan?" Matagot said.

"Yes. Scare the crap out of someone."

Matagot then turned to Lucy with a Going in her eyes.

"Aw crap." Lucy gulped running away from Matagot.

"They get along so well." Lacy sang as Matagot chased Lucy.

"What's the differences between your magics?"

"Celestial Spirit magic comes From the stars, constellations, and Planets. And my magic descends from mythology, the Chinese zodiac, and legends. But there are things in common like that we both use the Zodiac though they aren't the same signs, and making contracts, and love."

"Love?" Natsu asked.

"Love makes a spirit stronger." Lacy giggled. "That's what Mama and nee-san always say."

"Cool." Sting said as Lucy walked back in falling onto her bed.

"Lacy. how do you want your funeral?" Lucy mumbled.

"Ooh Ooh I want plenty of sweets, and fluffy animals, hearts and a shrine to the Trimens!" Lacy squealed.

Natsu stared at Lacy gaping. Sting snickered. Lector facepalmed. And Happy was writing... everything down! Lucy sat up sighing.

"So... we Going on the job or Not?" Natsu said after a while.

"I'm in. Lacy?" Sting

"Aye!" Lacy

"Don't steal my lines!" Happy

"Barbecue sauce." Lucy smiled sweetly

"Waaaaaaah dont eat me!" Happy cried

As the moments passed, they all looked at Lucy expectantly.

"Fine." Lucy yawned.

Everyone cheered and the guys soon left. Bidding each other goodnight, the twins soon fell asleep.


End file.
